Dreams Come True
by litlvr
Summary: Future Fic. Literati. Rory is in her senior year at Yale, when she interviews for a new job at a newspaper she runs into a friend from her past
1. Chapter 1

Description: this is my first fan fic….please review! Rory is in her senior year at Yale, she is interviewing for jobs in journalism, when Jess suddenly comes back into her life. Total future fic. Rory isn't with Logan anymore.

"So today's the big day huh?" Lorelai asked.

"It not such a big deal mom, its just an interview." Rory replied, blushing.

"So, you really want this job huh?"

"I don't know what I want, I just hope I get a job"

"Please don't be so modest, you're the best journalist I know." Luke chimed in.

"I agree with the man with the coffee" Lorelai said, grabbing the pot from Luke and topping off her mug.

"I will try my best, that's all I can hope for. I mean, it's a really good up and coming newspaper, but I don't know…living in New York, I don't know if I can make if." Rory sighed doubtfully.

"Aww, hun of course you can. You can do anything you put your pretty little mind to." Lorelai smiled, trying to cheer her daughter up.

"Well, you better get going, you don't want to get into a lot of traffic. Here's some coffee for the road, who know what kind of coffee they have there." Luke mumbled.

As she drove towards Manhattan, Rory began to wonder what her life would be like if she got the job. Man, living in New York City, being a real journalist? It can only lead to bigger things. She started to get butterflies in her stomach, just thinking about NYC and her last trip down there. Jess popped into her head, but she quickly stopped herself from thinking about him right now. The last thing she needed was something distracting her from this interview.

Rory walked into the newspaper office, it was a hip young paper that targeted mainly the village and SoHo. She felt so cool just being there. The office was funky and colorful, buzzing with the excitement of any newsroom.

"Can I help you?" Rory looked at the young thin blonde receptionist who looked like she would easily make it onto and teen reality show.

"Rory Gilmore. I'm here to meet Jessica"

"First office on the left, she's expecting you"

"Thanks"

"Hello, Jessica?" The woman looked up from her desk when her name was called "I'm Rory Gilmore..."

"Oh, hi Rory, please come in, sit down." Jessica greeted her with a smile. She was different than Rory had pictured. Most newspaper editors were much older, with bad hair and even worst outfits. But Jessica looked to be about 26, she had long brown hair, with subtle highlights. She was very pretty and had very good fashion sense. Rory was impressed. "So, from the samples of your writing that you sent me I think you are perfect for this paper."

"Really?" Rory asked, shocked at how fast she got to the point. "Well…. thanks"

"Now, I know you don't graduate 'till May, so I was hoping that you might want to start of working just one or two days a week. Just to get adjusted to the newsroom, then you will be fully ready when we really throw you into the fire."

"That sounds great, I think I can put in two days a week"

"Eventually, you will need to get an apartment down here. I know its expensive but we have a housing fund for new employees. We believe that you can't write about the neighborhood unless you know the neighborhood. So, no need to worry there." Rory wondered how such a small paper could have such large resources, but she quickly remembered that a large publishing company had acquired the paper a few years ago. They must have expanded their budget for things like this.

"Well do you want a tour or not?" Jessica asked jokingly.

"Of course" Rory smiled. She was giddy and wide-eyed as they started walking around.

"Here is the new desk, this is Adam, he's the news editor. He's responsible for assigning all the news stories and editing the news section."

"Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Rory Gilmore" Rory said, extending her hand. She had learned that it was important to always introduce yourself first

"Likewise, Rory. And what are you interested in writing? News, I hope."

"Well, I like everything. I usually find a place in features... but I'm sure I will make my way around."

"Well, that sounds good. From what Jessica tells me you are quite the writer and we are lucky to snatch you up."

"Thank you, I will try to live up to the hype."

"Here we have entertainment and music Both of the editors are out right now, but they have an amazing staff of reviewers. Here is sports, probably our smallest section, but we need one non of the less. This is Maggie, she's the Opinions editor"

"Hello Maggie, I'm Rory"

"Well, nice to meet you Rory. Sorry, gotta run, I have a deadline"

"We call her the blur, she always has a deadline." Jessica smirked. "Here is the kitchen where the coffee is, would you like a cup?"

"I never say no to coffee …"

"It runs through her viens." Chimed in a familiar voice.

PLEASE review...I 3 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls…some of the new characters I made up but the rest I only wish I could take credit for.

Please review, I live for the feedback!

As Rory looked up her eyes confirmed what her heart already new was true.

"Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe." Jess said with a smirk like Rory had never seen.

"Well it looks like you two already know each other, Rory this is Jess Mariano, he is one of our reviews for the literature section." Jessica explained

"So you read books and write your opinions?" Rory asked in disbelief

"Yup, and I can't believe I found someone to pay me for it"

Rory was speechless. Here at her perfect job, a great newspaper, an opportunity she could have only dreamed up and Jess was right in the middle of her perfect world. Rory couldn't explain the range of emotions going through her mind, Jess was here, he worked here, she would be working with Jess. She just couldn't believe it.

"Hello Rory, earth to Rory" Jess joked. Rory shot him a look to quit it. He quickly got the message. "Well I'll see you guys around. Boss lady, always nice seeing you."

"That kid is to smug for his own good" Jessica commented

"Tell me about it"

"So how do you know Jess?"

"That's a long story. But I guess the short less complicated version would be he's my mother's husband's nephew."

"Ohhh….I totally get it now." Jessica teased. "So how about that coffee"

"Sounds great" Rory took a drink and knew that she was going to like it here. At least the coffee was good, not Luke's but it was still good.

"Mmmm, this is good coffee, Jess must have made it" Jessica said

"Rory felt her heart sink, just the mention of his name gave her butterflies"

"Well Rory feel free to roam around, but other than that I will see you back here next Saturday."

"Thank you again Jessica, I will see you Saturday then. I'm just going to grab some coffee for the road"

"I think you have a serious sickness," Jess said, walking into the break room. "I mean you just can't stop with the caffeine, can you." Rory stared at her coffee, frozen by the sound of Jess's voice. "Man I remember you being so chatty, what happened Rory?" Jess joked. Rory hated the fact that he had the upper hand, she was now in his court. The thought scared her to death.

"Sorry if I don't seem as bubbly, its just a crazy day. I mean seeing you here, it just threw me off a little bit. This is like me dream job Jess, I just didn't know it was your dream job too."

"Trust me Rory if I thought I would be working as a newspaper writer I would have told you. You of all people know I didn't really have any goals. But after writing my books I realized how much I loved to write. And to get to read a new book every week and review, its amazing. It's the perfect job for me. You know how opinionated I am"

"Yea…I know." Rory said, rolling her eyes. "Listen, as strange as it is that you're here, I'm happy to see you" Jess felt a shot of excitement that only comes from Rory's voice. He too could not believe that she was really here, and that she would be working here every day. He felt all these feelings coming back so fast, he always loved Rory and had never stopped thinking about her. But after that dinner with her boyfriend he thought he would never see her again. Luke and Lorelai had decided to have a small backyard type wedding and Jess didn't have enough notice to make it. He thought all hope of seeing Rory again was lost.

"Well I should get going, the traffic will be really bad getting back to Stars Hollow"

"You should stay" The words flew out of Jess's mouth before he could wrap his head around what he was saying. "I mean…you should soak up the NYC night life. You would like it Rory." Jess smirked.

"I don't think so Jess, I don't have the money to stay overnight, and I really need to get home. I have a lot of studying before class on Monday."

"Ok, well I guess I will see you next weekend." He smirked, if only she knew what was going through his head.

"I guess you will" Rory blushed.

On the ride home Rory's mind was racing. Jess was back in her life and it felt as if he had never left. Why did he has to look so good and talk so good and make he feel like throwing herself in his arms.

"So…. how did it go?" Lorelai asked bright eyed.

"I got the job!"

"Congrats Rory, I'm so proud of you!" Lorelai squealed, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing mom, just tired, it was a long drive. Can we talk more about the interview tomorrow?"

"Sure hun, whatever you want."

Sorry this chap is so short…I got writers block, please review it will help me crank out the next chapter.


End file.
